Hugo Strange
Professor Hugo Strange first gained fame as a psychiatrist who declared he'd fully analyzed the Dark Knight from afar and later lent credence to his own claims by deducing Batman’s true identity as Bruce Wayne. However, his interest in the Batman turned into a deranged obsession, and he’s used his medical expertise to hatch a series of bizarre plots based around genetics and mind control in order to defeat the Batman and possibly take his place. Strange’s fragile mental state has left him with intermittent knowledge of Batman’s true identity, a fact that hangs over Bruce Wayne’s head - for if Strange ever snaps completely, Batman’s greatest secret might be revealed… Incident Reports ''Arkham Origins'' Incident Strange, at the beginning of his career, worked as psychiatrist at Blackgate Penitentiary, where he treated its inmates (such as Alberto Falcone). Harleen Quinzel interned under him, before transferring to Arkham Asylum. It is unknown whether or not Strange had began his Arkham City plan around this time, although Shiva's involvement in the incident suggests that Ra's al Ghul had. Between Arkham Origins and Road to Asylum Incident Hugo Strange is still a new and relatively unknown player to Gotham City. Although he is a licensed psychiatrist, little else is known about his origins since he had been shrouded in mystery for years. Early on in his career, he became obsessed with Batman and dedicated his life to finding out more about Gotham City's greatest protector. Apparently spending years intensifying his studies on the one topic, Strange also became intrigued with Batman's perfect code of justice--no one dies by his hand. He also longed to become the Dark Knight himself, inherit the legend of such a crimefighter. With such an cunning mind being put to work, it wasn't long before the cunning doctor used his skills to discover his subject's secrets, including his alter ego as billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. Strange was later to use this knowledge by slowly setting the stage in Gotham for the ultimate challenge: to first destroy Batman in a one-on-one chess game with his city as the board along with friend and foe as pawns, then to take over as the Caped Crusader himself and use the identity for his own purposes. One of Strange's psychiatric patients was Warden Quincy Sharp, administrator of Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, where most of Batman's Rogues Gallery were kept. Strange soon found Sharp to be the best kind of puppet: established, old-fashioned, affluent, and completely hollow. He was a blank easel, fit for someone else to manipulate. Over a period of three years the warden found himself programmed into becoming Strange's "face", being used to set the stage for a showdown with the Masked Manhunter. One of his first moves was to make Sharp run for mayor in Gotham, knowing that if the asylum director won the position it would give him almost unlimited influence over the city. ''Arkham Asylum'' Incident His files can be seen in the Arkham Records room during the Joker's takeover, suggesting he still works there or forgot to take them away. These plans were almost set back by a massive riot at Arkham Asylum carried out by the Joker, Clown Prince of Crime, who freed most of its deranged inmates and took over the institution for one night before his scheme was thwarted by Batman himself. With his security systems disabled, his private security force completely routed by the rampaging patients, and chaos spreading across the locked-down Arkham, Sharp's public image was nearly derailed for allowing such an incident to happen. However, quick-witted Strange was soon to exploit such an opportunity, declaring once the riot had been suppressed that the warden was solely responsible for stopping the Joker and thereby giving him enough public support to make his successful bid for mayor. Now, with such a madman finally in control of the "board", the pieces of an ingenius plan to destroy the Dark Knight began to fall into place. Between Arkham Asylum and Arkham City Incident Hugo Strange retreated further into the shadows once the now-Mayor Sharp was introduced to the public spotlight. He stayed in contact with his pawn mainly through the occasional phone counseling session, and directed his every word in public through a radio receiver implanted in Quincy's ear. Sharp is able to keep a strong resolve with Strange's manipulation guiding him into declaring Gotham a war zone and instituting a new prison system for all criminals after several rogue members of Two-Face's gang destroyed the city hall, killing more than three hundred citizens. It is implied that the psychiatrist had been planning this incident all along from his position behind the scenes, thereby coming up with a pretext to put Gotham City under martial law and begin running it like his own police state. With Arkham Asylum and the local penitentiary now unfit to house criminals, a drastic new project is introduced with the broad mayoral powers at a villain's disposal: Arkham City. Arkham City, in fact, is a hellish anarchic nightmare: Dozens of the worst criminals are simply thrown into a walled-off lawless district where everyone can forget about them. Hugo Strange, of course, finally comes into the limelight when Mayor Sharp places him at the helm of the new project, delegating to him full authority over both the project and its staff. In addition to repeat-offenders and criminally insane mental patients, hundreds of innocent people are also rounded up and locked into the prison city, even those with only minor records. To prevent Arkham denizens from escaping, a new security force is formed out of professional mercenaries. The team, made up of well-paid former military and police operatives, is codenamed "TYGER" and is subsequently turned into Strange's personal squad of trained assassins. Quincy Sharp's dictator-like stance soon compels the public to loath and fear him. None except Batman, however, suspect that Sharp is merely the front man for a much more insidious plot orchestrated by an outside power. ''Arkham City'' Incident Because of the secrecy involved in the project known as Arkham City and frequent challenges with Qunicy Sharp, Bruce Wayne enters into the political arena to challenge the necessity of Arkham City and questions its existence. During a live press conference attended by Vicki Vale and Jack Ryder, Hugo Strange ordered Arkham City's TYGER Security Contractors to storm the press conference and take Wayne prisoner. They accomplished their mission delivering Wayne to Strange where he proceeded to experiment and torture the man with electrical shocks. During this, Strange revealed to Bruce Wayne that he knew the truth about his secret identity as Batman and that he would reveal it to the world should Wayne not cooperate with him and his personnel in Arkham City. With Protocol 10 soon to be enacted, Strange had Wayne thrown into the prison where he would soon become a target and would, theoretically, be quickly killed by the various gangs. Sent in with Ryder and another, unidentified, prisoner, Strange watched and announced their new arrival to the citizens of Arkham City. His attention was soon diverted, and intercepted by Bruce, with the news that Catwoman was about to be executed by recent arrival Two-Face. While Strange saw it as inconsequential, Bruce set off to stop the assassination as Batman. When caught by a helicopter, Strange quickly ordered that Batman was to be ignored as he was not important. As time passed by, Strange realized Batman was becoming more of a risk while in Arkham City and resolved himself to employ psychological mind games against the Dark Knight. With Crime Alley firmly entrenched in Arkham City, Strange had the murder scene of Bruce's parents redrawn and a bouquet of roses placed next to the chalk outlines of their bodies. Soon after, realizing that he'd outlived his usefulness, Strange ordered Quincy Sharp arrested by his security forces. Strange had Sharp dumped into Arkham City where he quickly became a target of the various gangs because of his previous affiliation with Arkham and rumors that he had abused inmates of the Asylum. To ensure that Sharp became a victim of the lawlessness, Strange announced his location over the announcement system but thanks to Batman's continued bravery Sharp's life is spared. Two hours later, Strange calls an emergency meeting of the City Council where he informed them of a riot deep within Arkham City and that Protocol 10 was the only option available. Strange would then enact Protocol 10: the systematic destruction of Arkham City and all of the town's residents. TYGER assault helicopters broke off of their patrols and started tracking any and all prisoners that they could find. Missiles were launched deep into the heart of Arkham City, hitting the Iceberg Lounge, Sionis Industries, and the Solomon Wayne Courthouse directly. While Batman was set to pursue Talia to rescue her from Joker, at the pleading of both Alfred Pennyworth and Oracle, Batman went after Strange. Strange also ordered his TYGER guards to invade Wayne Manor and the Batcave, while Batman is heading to Wonder Tower to stop Strange, but Nightwing, Robin and Alfred protected the Manor from them. Arriving at the base of Wonder Tower, Strange communicates with Batman via viewscreen, holding a syringe to a hostage. He then began to psychologically toy with Batman, telling him that his very existence is what cause the rise in crime in Gotham, pointing out that the Joker was created because of him. He then ordered his TYGER guards to kill Batman, but the Dark Knight is able to best them all. As Batman begins to ascend Wonder Tower, Strange broadcasts to all of TYGER Security, stating that once the population of Arkham City had been eradicated, they will move onto Phase Two and implement new camps in Keystone and Metropolis. Batman confront Strange and after knocking him down, connects Oracle to the computers to shut down Protocol 10. He then shoves Strange's face to gaze upon the destruction he had wrought, but the professor expressed sadistic satisfaction at his handiwork. Batman then declares him beaten as Protocol 10 is deactivated. Strange defiantly gloated that he will soon "command forces beyond his comprehension" but he is stabbed through the back by Ra's al Ghul, who revealed as the secret benefactor of Arkham City. Strange asked why he would betray him when he did everything he wanted. Ra's stated that Batman has proven himself more superior. Though Strange reminded that he was to succeed him, Ra's retorted that he failed to see Protocol 10 through. Strange pleaded for one last chance but was refused. Batman wanted to get him medical attention but Strange activates Protocol 11, a self destruct protocol, as he commands the passcode: Wayne. Batman and Ra's jumped off the tower, leaving the mortally wounded Strange in the tower which it explodes. All TYGER forces seize the attack to return to the base because Protocol 10 was deactivated before Strange's death. Physical Appearance In Arkham City, Strange wears a pair of bottle rimmed glasses, a long white lab coat with his name tag on, an Arkham City logo covered on his lab coat and black gloves. Psychological Profile Batman's Datebase Profile Records arrangement sees files about Strange, a well-known psychiatrist, that his therapy brings glory to his psychiatry also it's been getting along to the minds of the way there is. Hugo Strange's intelligence has put up for his therapy to shown what else could Strange be able to his time. His intern, Harleen Quinzel works under Hugo Strange to learn about therapy, possible to learn what completely went wrong this may get much better with results to claim weakness. However, psychology brings fourth to take much of Strange's position. Quotes *''"Wake up, Mr. Wayne. We have much to discuss."'' *''"Shut it down? By the end of tonight. I would be a hero. Just like you... BATMAN."'' Voice Actors Hugo Strange is voiced by Corey Burton Category:Main Antagonists Category:Main Villains Category:Psychiotrists Category:Doctors